


In a Memory

by WitchipediaAus



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Ellsworld, F/F, Historical Inaccuracy, Historical References, Possibly Unrequited Love, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, p self explanatory but teresa is tam's ancestor, saloonantics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-01-20 12:09:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12432537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchipediaAus/pseuds/WitchipediaAus
Summary: Ella and Teresa are partners, for now.  Ella knows she'll have to go back to England, as soon as they find Princess Madeline.She hopes for a miracle, but she knows it won't come.





	1. Ella - Start

**Author's Note:**

> ??? idk what this is i'm really sad right now. and i'm self-projecting a lot. shh

Ella Gold, for all she was awarded, was not prepared for America. Especially not this town. She'd barely arrived and people were cussing around her!

She wanted to go back to England, where things made sense and things were relatively quiet and simple. Where she could hide, and wasn't cussed or yelled at, and didn't have to deal with (admittedly) attractive people tricking her - whether it was intentional or not.

No, no, she had to stop that train of thought now. She can go back to England when she's completed her mission.

Collecting herself, Ella looked around, quickly spotting a bar. As she made her way to it, she saw people through the window. The people by the window barely glanced at her, favoring instead their own conversations and games.

When she was inside, only one person caught her eye. It was the bartender, which made sense, as the bartender was in the middle of the building. 

The bartender was female, as made obvious in her choice of clothing. She wore something resembling a push-up and had short sleeves on an already beat-up shirt. Ella couldn't tell how long the shirt was, given it was covered with an apron. She had a clean hat, with no scratch marks or tears. Her long hair was pulled up into a messier version of a bun that sat directly below the back of her hat, and Ella could only assume it wasn't a common thing.

"What'll it be?" The bartender asked, and Ella felt her cheeks warm as she recognized a knowing smirk on the other's face.

"Oh, um, I'll have a beer, please." Ella flinched slightly as the cup slammed down, not used to the universal habit. "The names Gold! Detective Ella Gold! I'm here looking for a member of the British Royal Family!" She pulled out a picture, one of the only ones she was given. "She's gone missing, you see."

"Was she nailed to the floor?" A voice asked from the corner.

Looking over at the source, Ella replied with great hesitation, "No?"

"Then she 'as taken by bandits." The figure walked forwards as they spoke, nodding to themselves. As they came into the light, Ella noticed more about them.

The 'them' in question was, once again, a woman. This time, the woman was wearing dusty but otherwise good pants, a worn out shirt, boots with enough heel to make her look taller without hindering her ability to run, and a hat that looked like it was falling in front of her eyes. Ella noted an eyepatch and a blue eye as the only noticeable features on her face. She was holding a canteen, clenching it as she spoke, and pulling it towards her chest a little when she noticed Ella watching it.

"How did you know that?" Ella asked, ignoring her surely red face and embarrassment in favor of leaving as quickly as possible.

"Anything that ain' nailed down gets taken by bandits around here."

"Oh. Have you, uh, told the sheriff?"

"I am the sheriff." The woman flipped her hat up, looking bored out of her mind.

"Ah! Sheriff Thompson!" Ella couldn't help but bounce up towards her, realizing after the fact that she was in the sheriff's personal bubble. "I was told you'd be willing to help me?"

"Sorry, man, but you ain' getting your friend back," Thompson said, taking a step back.

"What, why?"

"This town's troublesome enough, I don't have time to take care of your issue." Thompson crossed her arms, looking away from Ella. She could have sworn she heard snickering from the bartender, but when Ella looked back the bartender was cleaning a glass with a content face.

"Wait, what if I helped you out?" 

"I don't need your help!" Thompson sounded defensive, even glaring at Ella for suggesting it. 

They were interupted by the door slamming open, a frantic townsperson shouting, "Sheriff, sheriff! The bandits stole all the nails!"

Ella was once again confused, nails weren't that important -

"Oh, I knew I should have nailed those down, they all called me crazy but look what happens!" Thompson muttered, and Ella was reminded of the first piece of advice she'd been given.

Catching her chance, she used her 'shining face' - as people had called it - on the sheriff when she looked over.

"Fiiine." Thompson drawled, waving her hand. 

"Yay!"


	2. selfindulgent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shhh

Ella sighed, turning her gun in her hands. No one was around; not a lot of people had been since Ella's visit to Spitbucket.

For all she hated it there, she kind of missed it now. She was always doing something there, but here everything was quiet. No crime happened, and when a case came up, Ella went through it quickly, expecting another crime to happen while she was busy.

Nothing did, and Ella had to force herself to take her time.

On the upside, she was becoming one of the most clever detectives in England, as she was fairly accurate even while going as fast as she could. Ella took the praise with a grain of salt.

Anyway, Madeline was going to be at her house soon. The princess was making a point of coming over at least once a month, claiming she didn't want Ella to think she was ungrateful to be back home. Ella knew she was lying because, after seven months, Madeline tends to forget about people she doesn't consider friends.

Too bad Teresa had to go back to America. For all she and Madeline had disagreed on the voyage, the three developed a strong bond.

Teresa never said why she had to leave either...

Ella was thrown out of her thoughts when a knock sounded. It was immediately followed by, "Ella! I'm here~!" and "No, I don't need you here, yes you can go back to the castle, I'll be fine, I learned a lot in America! Yes, yes, thank you."

Ella giggled, amused as every time Madeline showed up, she had a conversation similar to that. Making her way over, she patted her shirt down and left the gun on a table. She opened the door, waving to the brunette. "You're back?" She asked, still smiling. "And here I thought you'd get bored of me."

"I would never! You're one of the most interesting people here! And, don't tell anyone, I'd even say you're more interesting than the people Mom and Dad are trying to set me up with."

"That's a very extreme example, but thank you nonetheless." Ella received a nod. "Anyway, what did you want to do today?"

"Oh! I was wondering, could you teach me to shoot? Dad won't let me, but I think it'd be best so I could protect myself," Madeline added, noticing the hesitation in Ella's eyes. "Please, Elly, I don't want... _that_ to happen to me again." She outlined a square in the air as she spoke.

Ella knew how being kidnapped hurt Madeline, to the point where the princess couldn't be left alone in a small room or near cages or else they risked a break down. "Fine, but you can't tell anyone. I know a place where they won't ask questions, come on." Ella waved Madeline in the house, grabbing her hat and gun once more before looking for her bottle of Cola.

Madeline closed the door behind herself, knowing that the people she told to leave were somewhere close so they could watch. _Ella's perfectly capable of protecting me, why do they insist on doing that?_

Ella came back into the room, motioning towards the back door in a silent question. Madeline nodded, following the detective to where she wanted to take them.

"You know, I wish Teresa was here. She could of taught you better than I can."

"Maybe, but I don't think you should put yourself down that much. You'll do the best you can, and it'll be better than what anyone Dad would have hired anyway."

"You're always so positive. Although, I suppose I will be. Still, Teresa was great."

"You sound like you have a crush~." Madeline didn't get a response, as Ella stopped talking in favor of hiding behind her hat. She could still see her blush though, and that was enough of an answer.


	3. Ella - Continue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> world note:  
> the bartender knows and sees all  
> there is no hiding from tiana  
> she can beat you w/ two pieces of info  
> don't test her
> 
> im changing this when i have more time too

"Firs' thing's firs', you need a gun." Teresa - as she had told Ella on the walk over - said, handing her a gun. Ella spun it and aimed towards the designated area. "Woah! Woah! You can' just fire it withou' givin' it a name firs'!"

"Oh. I shall name her... Brenda!" Ella smiled, raising an eyebrow when Teresa groaned. What else was she to name it?

"No! You can't call it a woman's name!"

"What? Why not? What's your's called?" Ella asked, and the other took a few gulps from her canteen

Teresa looked over, completely serious. "Gun." With that said, she flipped her own pistol and shot three times, hitting every bottle she aimed at. Ella didn't know that was possible, outside of fiction.

Amazed and more than slightly confused, Ella asked, "You drink before you shoot?"

"Everyone needs a li'l somethin'." Teresa shrugged, taking a step back.

Ella took the movement as a sign to try out the gun herself, shooting three times as well. She frowned when she realized she missed. Odd; even though she hadn't practiced in awhile, she had been fairly decent when she had.

The two jumped when they heard a yell of "My knee! My favorite knee!" Ella flinched, unsure of the repercussions for things like this. Teresa looked back and made to leave, but another townsperson popped up.

"Help! The banks bein' robbed!"

Ella gently pushed the person off, nodding to show she understood. The person ran off again - to hide, most likely - and she turned to Teresa.

"Alright, Sheriff! Brenda and I are going to clean up this town, and when we're done, you'll have no choice but to help us rescue the prince!" She moved into a more confident stance, continuing, "Let's do this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> imma add this  
> if u wanna contact me go to either witchipedia-aus or niera-court on tumblr  
> both r me and ill answer on both
> 
> also!! leave comments!! that aren't just 'update!!11!" or variations of it tho


	4. Ella - Meet Co-La

For all purposes, Teresa had given Ella more advice than she usually got. Normally, she was given instruction and sent off, but Teresa stuck around for a few of Ella's adventures. She appreciated that, although the sheriff needed to work on her skill in comforting people.

Ella let out a cry, fiery and wet at the same time. "I'm a miserable failure!"

"Yeah, you are." Teresa replied offhandedly, watching the bartender.

"I- I failed my mission!" She was going to cry for real. Why was this so hard?!

"Yeah, you did." Teresa was monotone, looking around the bar before focusing back.

"I could use some words of encouragement!" Teresa meant no harm, but gosh, couldn't she listen to another without brushing their problems off?

"Yeah," Teresa laughed slightly, and Ella couldn't stay angry, "you could!"

"Ohh, we never get crime like this in England!" Ella rested her chin on her hand, frowning.

"I'm sorry, El, but as you can see, I'm far too busy with this hell-hole to help you rescue your princess." Teresa patted her on the back, and Ella felt slightly more at ease when she spoke. However, she was in a rush. The King and Queen wanted Madeline back as soon as possible.

Teresa, for all her oblivious tendencies, noticed Ella deflate. She did the thing that always made her feel - slightly - better. "Barkeep, get this woman a whiskey."

"Sorry Sherriff," The bartender's voice was still the same, smooth-yet-slightly-accented tone it had been before. "The bandits took all the whiskey." She looked kind of sad about it. Well, it was her way of money-making, so that made sense.

Teresa instantly broke, yelling, "Nooo!" She slunk off to the corner, and Ella swore she could see marks going down Teresa's face. When she blinked, they were gone.

"What... do you have?" She asked hesitantly, turning back to the woman.

"New drink~!" The woman in question answered, setting the bottle down with less force than she used with everyone else. It didn't make Ella flinch, which was nice. "Just came in. They're callin' it 'Co-La'. Sounds fancy~."

"Is it alcoholic?" The voice surprised Ella, and she turned.

"No," The bartender replied, sounding like the verbal form of a shrug.

"I hate it."

Ella fought the instinct to laugh nervously, saying, "Well, uh, couldn't hurt to try?" She uncapped the bottle - really was fancy - and took a drink.

Wow.

Ok.

This is-

Really good. Oh,

Where has this been? Why hadn't anyone made it sooner?

She felt like she could do anything!

This is the best thing ev-

er...

Ella's on the ground outside. Somewhere. Is she still in Spitbucket? Ow, her head hurts. What had she been doing? There wasn't any alcohol...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments warm my ice cold soul


	5. Teresa - Ponder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i ran out of chapter names for ella's pov. have teresa's

Teresa jumped, tensing as Ella dashed out of the saloon. She glanced at the bartender, eyebrows raised. "What 'as in that drink, Tiana?"

"No idea, Ter," Tiana replied. Teresa blinked at the nickname. "No one told me."

Teresa groaned. "You're no help, ya' know that?" 

Tiana laughed and went back to cleaning. "My help aside, you should probably go find your girl, Sheriff."

Teresa muttered something to herself and went off.

Finding the only Brit in town was more difficult than it should have been. The town was less chaotic - thank God - and no one was shooting at each other. However, no one had noticed Ella going by, or at the very least, saw her clear enough to tell Teresa where she went.

Eventually, she took to wandering around the areas Ella had cleaned up until she found her. It took about an hour of that method when she finally spotted a pile of green laying face down.

Oh boy. El really was a disaster, wasn't she?

Teresa stood in front of the girl, thinking. Ella wasn't ecstatic about staying in Spitbucket; why'd she come over? Did the royal family not have their own private detective to search for them? Was Ella in that position? What brought Ella - as perfect as she was - to the attention of royals?

Did she have to pay to get over here, or did the noble family pay?

Teresa didn't think she'd ever find out; didn't think she was entitled to answers either. She got thrown out of her rabbit holes when she heard a quiet, "What happened?"

She held out a hand, pulling the shorter woman up. "Well, you cleaned up this whole town! And a promise is a promise is a promise. Is a promise." She met Ella's eyes and felt herself relax more than whiskey ever made her. Weird.

Not prone to dwelling on feelings, Teresa continued, "Let's go get your royal."

Ella brought her hands up, opening and closing them in quick succession, before grabbing Teresa's. "Really?" Her smile grew wider when Teresa nodded. "Come on then, we don't have all day!"

Ella ran off towards somewhere and Teresa sighed. 

She was doomed, wasn't she?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is also rlly short and im sorry abt that


End file.
